toonatopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Spotty Bulbear
Spotty Bulbears (クマチャッピー?, lit.: "Bear Chappy") are creatures in all three Pikmin games that resemble Red Bulborbs with a different color and stature, and larger mouths with wider lips. They are black with red spots, and their face is a creamy yellow. Its large mouth allows it to eat Pikmin more rapidly and easily, making it a rather formidable foe. These enemies are often found with a number of following Dwarf Bulbears, which are supposed to follow this guardian as a source of protection and general aid. In Pikmin, these creatures sleep if left alone, and have bloodshot eyes upon waking up. They have about one and a half times more health than a Red Bulborb, and their red spots constantly change in size, even after death. Returning a dead member of the species to an Onion produces 15 Pikmin sprouts, but the crushing glitch may make carrying its body difficult in this game. They do not revive after they have been killed, but they regenerate if the player takes too much time to kill them. In Pikmin 2, Spotty Bulbears have far greater maneuverability than other members of the same family, as well as a less focused patrol area; they have the ability to move almost anywhere in most areas, below as well as above ground. They can be found in the Perplexing Pool after the thirtieth day, and may even enter the landing site. If the creature is defeated and its corpse remains, its health will steadily grow back, the creature reviving itself; after what may be minutes, it may return to consciousness, requiring a repeated "kill", similar to the Gatling Groink. For this reason, it is recommended that the body be quickly returned to an Onion or the Research Pod, or that the sublevel is exited quickly. In Pikmin 3, Spotty Bulbears are more rare. There is only one in the story mode, at the Distant Tundra, guarding an Astringent Clump past a bamboo gate in a cave. In this game, they are more resistant to bomb rocks, and if they can't reach the place their prey is at, they just stomp their foot and give up, instead of trying forever. They also have a number of new weaknesses: * They have lost the ability to revive. * When a Bulbear snatches Pikmin, it stops to fling them into the air and land them down its throat. Then, it pauses for about two seconds and may burp. This small sliver of time should be enough for a wary player to escape or attempt an attack. * Bulbears now emit a heavy, snarly breathing noise when giving chase, which can be heard from a distance, alerting players of their presence. When in a dark area, their glowing purple eyes can also be seen from a distance. * If a Bulbear spots the player, it will now give a glance at the group, making it much easier to tell if the Bulbear can see its prey or not. In addition to all this, they can be momentarily stunned by being hit in the eye like all grub-dogs in Pikmin 3. Category:Animals Category:Creatures